


The Mallon, McCool, & Quinn Household Dating Policy

by Ashling



Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, M/M, Nobody can cockblock you like family can!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/pseuds/Ashling
Summary: It's simple: you can do anything and go anywhere as long as Orla's with you.
Relationships: James Maguire/Original Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	The Mallon, McCool, & Quinn Household Dating Policy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [summerdayghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/gifts).



James was nearly out the door when Michelle collared him. “If I have to take Birth Control with me on my dates, then so do you,” she snapped.

“Do not!” James protested. “It’s not the same!”

“How is it not the same?”

“‘S not like I can get pregnant, is it?” 

Michelle smacked him upside the head.

“Ow!”

Orla rushed down the stairs, wearing her orange, pink, and purple geometric jumpsuit. Also a beret. “I’m ready,” she announced. 

James groaned.

“Told you,” said Michelle.

Orla went on her tiptoes so she could peek over James’s shoulder. He tried to block her, but failed.

“You must be Frank!” Orla called. “Hi!”

“Hello,” said the boy, shyly. He had dark hair and blue eyes and he looked as if he was trying to disappear into his own jacket.

“How do you feel about horror movies?” said Orla.

“We can’t go to the movies,” said James.

“Why not?” 

“Someone might see us,” said Frank.

“Ah,” said Orla. She produced something red from her pocket and waved it about. “But I’ve got my Swiss army knife!”

“Have fun,” said Michelle. She gave James the finger, shoved him and Orla out, and shut the door.


End file.
